Otra historia
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: -Paralelo a 'Ne, Shintaro-Kun'- Y los besos inocentes se habían vuelto una costumbre la cual no podían detener. Cada vez que se cruzaban y estaban solos, o incluso antes de ir a dormir; un corto roce de labios se llevaba a cabo entre ambos.
1. Lo que se debe hacer

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**-Créanme, si Kagerou me perteneciera, Shinkono sería Canon-**

* * *

― ¿Seto? ― Preguntó el rubio al verle completamente dormido sobre el futón, roncando y riendo un poco. Luego de visitar las aguas termales fueron a dormir, pero Kano dijo al azabache que podría adelantarse, puesto que estaría en las aguas un rato más.

En realidad, la razón era porque necesitaba pensar un largo tiempo.

El día en que todos se quedaron a dormir en el hogar Kisaragi, a él le tocó dormir con el Jardinero por aquel capricho el cual no salió muy bien. No tenía idea del porqué, pero él se le había pegado mucho estos últimos días, tanto como para escabullirse en su habitación a las noches y tirarse a dormir en el suelo, despertándose con el miembro número dos de alfombra para los pies.

Esa noche no logró pegar ojo, el azabache le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le quitaba el aire de los pulmones y refregaba insistentemente el rostro contra su cuello, riendo a veces, hablando en unos momentos con palabras cortadas.

― Caramelo ―Fue lo primero que pronunció, cosa que no le llamó la atención en realidad ―, lamer, morder ― Rio un poco con la idea de que él esté soñando con algo tan infantil, pero lo siguiente que dijo le dejó helado, completamente helado ―, Kano. ― Y dejó de balbucear. Su aliento se detuvo y abrió los ojos ampliamente, ahora que todos dormían no veía la necesidad de usar sus máscaras, así que se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

"_¿Qué está diciendo?"_

Y a la madrugada se negaba a soltarle, entonces se vio obligado a recibir ayuda de todos los miembros masculinos del Mekakushi. Todos fallaron y Shintaro no fue de ayuda, simplemente observaba la escena con una mirada potente, como si sus ojos lograran aplicar algún tipo de función. Se mantuvieron así hasta que Seto despertó y le soltó al notar lo que estaba haciendo.

El día de hoy, mucho más temprano, ambos se encontraban echando un vistazo general a la habitación y de paso retiraron todo de las pequeñas valijas, puesto que no sería necesario el llevar tantas cosas para dos días y una noche. Una vez terminado todo, Kano hizo un poco de siesta en el futón para dos personas, lamentando que tendría que compartir cama con el azabache otra vez.

Este tomó asiento a su lado, mirándole de reojo algunas veces y tarareando una melodía en voz baja, manteniéndose así mientras pasaba el tiempo. El mentiroso sintió una pequeña necesidad de confesarle al otro que tenía una bella voz al cantar, que las notas no se erraban y lograba pasar de bajos a altos con facilidad, un halago enorme sumando un 'tu voz que ayuda a dormir, es tan tranquila'. Frunció un poco el ceño, dando media vuelta y tragando las palabras.

Se decidió por visitar las aguas termales. Le comentó aquello al Jardinero y este le dijo que también le acompañaría en aquello. Camino al baño, Seto le detuvo, sosteniéndole del antebrazo y mirándole un poco cohibido. El mentiroso no supo que hacer al principio, pero luego lanzó una risita despreocupada y volteó a observarle.

― ¿Qué sucede, Seto? ― Preguntó de forma suelta, elevando una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. El azabache clavó la mirada en él, como si estuviera perforándole con los ojos.

― A ti… ― Comenzó con un tono bastante centrado pero nervioso al mismo tiempo ―, ¿Te gusta Kido? ― Preguntó al fin, soltando un poco su agarre y relajando los sentidos del otro. En realidad, Kano estaba completamente tenso, lleno de nervios y con deseos de salir corriendo hacia un lugar lejano. Simplemente reprimió aquello y suspiró, mostrando los dientes en otra risa.

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, sapo? ― Su acompañante le soltó completamente y desvió la mirada, desviando también el eje de su semblante. Cerró los ojos lentamente y continuó caminando, diciéndole al rubio 'Nada, nada' una vez pasó cerca de él. Kano se mantuvo estático unos segundos, pero le siguió al instante, sin querer sacar el tema una vez más.

No sabía si le gustaba Kido, ella le parecía bonita pero, ¿Qué era lo que faltaba para volver ese 'es bonita' en un 'me gusta'?

Ahora que había pensado lo suficiente, -sacando la conclusión 'ignóralo'- se encontraba con él durmiendo profundamente. Ese no era el verdadero problema, la verdad; sino que estaba ocupando todo el lugar y no le dejaba nada para poder dormir. Frunció el ceño, sonriendo un poco y sintiendo como una vena se hinchaba en su frente por la ira reprimida.

Se acercó hacia él por un costado y comenzó a empujarle con insistencia. No era para que despertase, si no para apartarle y hacerse un lugar. Conociéndolo, no se despertaría… En cuestiones de sueño podía ser más denso que Hibiya.

― ¿Kano? ― Se sorprendió al ver como ambos ojos color miel se abrían de a poco. Creyó que ni notaría sus empujones ― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó al ver como el rubio se echaba un poco hacia atrás, desviando la mirada y lanzando las manos a la altura de su pecho, sacudiéndolas un poco.

― Nada, nada… Es que… ― Tragó saliva y volvió a mirarle ―, quiero dormir y no puedo contigo ocupando todo. ― Enfrentó con una sonrisa torpe. El azabache se incorporó y rascó su cabeza mientras se apartaba lo suficiente como para dejar al mentiroso recostarse. Este simplemente dudo un poco antes de acostarse, así que se levantó y apagó las luces. Al hacerlo escuchó un ligero grito que se escapaba de afuera. Era tan tenue que simplemente pesó que era una jugarreta de su mente.

Volvió al futón con torpeza, revisando con las manos extendidas para no tropezarse con nada. En un momento se creyó completamente seguro y avanzó con un paso largo.

Un paso en falso.

Aplastó el pie de Seto con el suyo, causando que el azabache apartara este y lograra hacer al rubio tropezar y caer. No se lastimó lo suficiente, ya que el cuerpo del otro opacó el golpe y le sirvió como una especie de amortiguador. Su corazón le traicionó y comenzó a latir rápidamente.

"_Vamos, no es nada, solo caíste sobre él"._

Sinceramente no sabía en qué parte de su cuerpo estaba, pero lo descubrió al escuchar un sutil respirar a un lado de su oído. Se sonrojó cuando el rostro de Seto volteó para enfrentar los labios delante de su oreja.

― Kano… Tu mano… ― Se estremeció un poco cuando su aliento chocó con esa parte de su rostro. Pero no había tiempo para hacer ese tipo de cosas, si no saber de qué hablaba. Movió una mano, no había nada en ella; aire.

Cuando apretó la otra sintió un gran bulto, y al recapacitar de qué se trataba, se echó hacia el lado contrario como gato al cual le tiras un vaso de agua.

― No fue mi intención, en serio ― Dijo la verdad desesperadamente, volteando para darle la espalda a la presencia y fingir que nada había sucedido ―. Igualmente, buenas noches… ― Dijo de manera cortante, tapándose con las sábanas y cerrando sus abiertos ojos.

Al inicio nada sucedió, pero luego de unos momentos sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás. Frunció el ceño y forzó una sonrisa, molestándose un poco.

― Seto… La otra vez también hiciste esto ― Se quejó, haciéndole recordar al otro aquella noche en que también tuvieron que compartir cama. Colocó ambas manos sobre las suyas e intentó apartarlas ―, basta, me molesta. ― Al contrario del mentiroso, el azabache apretó aún más sus brazos, atrapándole fuertemente.

― ¿Por qué te molesta? ― Kano suspiró_. "Encima se atreve a preguntarlo"._

― Porque me dejas sin aire… ― Revoleó sus cerrados ojos y luego bajó su semblante ―, además, somos hombres. Los hombres no abrazan a otros de esta forma. ―

― ¿De qué forma? ― El mentiroso lanzó una risa irónica.

― De esta forma, tan… Apretaditos. ― Completó la frase con un poco de vergüenza, notando recientemente como ni siquiera parecía haber aire entre ambos.

― No lo veo raro. ―Contestó tercamente, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello del otro. Kano dio un respingo.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Preguntó la obviedad, notando como los nervios se escapaban de su máscara. Apretó aún más sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre las del azabache.

― Me pareces muy lindo, Kano ― Confesó repentinamente, causando que una sonrisa realmente amplia se dibujara en el nombrado; una expresión incrédula a su manera. Abrió sus ojos como nunca, volteando un poco su rostro ―, no… No creo que sea eso ― Se corrigió ―, me gustas. ― Y completó la frase con un pequeño beso en su cuello. Kano se estremeció como si estuviese siendo exorcizado, resistiéndose a sus brazos y fallando inmediatamente.

― Basta, ¿Qué haces, Seto? ― Se quejó a alta voz ―, diciendo cosas raras y luego haciendo cosas de igual valor. ¿Qué te sucede? Detente… ― Reclamó en una especie de súplica, ya notando que por más que lo intente el sapo le ganaría y desistiendo de sus movimientos.

― Solo estoy confesándome. ― Seto sintió como el otro intentaba voltear. Le permitió eso aflojando un poco más su agarre. Una vez frente a frente, el rubio frunció el ceño en la oscuridad.

― Detente ― Volvió a repetir, un poco enojado al parecer. El oji-miel notó su tono de voz y frunció los labios un poco. Apretó uno de los brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego dirigió la mano libre hacia su rostro, buscando sus labios con el dedo. Kano se extrañó al ver como el pulgar recorría desde su nariz hacia su boca ―. Hey, me asustas… ― Dijo completamente perturbado con aquello.

Y al segundo se perturbó aún más, sintiendo los labios del otro sobre los suyos, atrapándole como una especie de cadena. Se retorció y corrió el rostro hacia otro lado, rechazando el roce.

― ¿Qué haces?, Basta ― ¿Cuántas veces había dicho esas palabras aquella noche? Seto simplemente volvió a besarle, guiándose por la mano que sostenía su mentón firmemente. Esta vez le costó más al otro el apartarse; ni siquiera lo logró, para resumir. Se vio libre cuando el azabache separó a ambos. Kano bajó el rostro en un suspiro ―. No… ― Negó levemente ―, ya no somos niños, Seto. ― Reclamó.

Para este momento, no está de más el decir esto: Cuando ambos eran pequeños, solían mirar novelas románticas con Ayano y Kido, las cuales se veían bastante asombradas con aquello. También gritaban de emoción al ver a los protagonistas besándose. Ante esto, ambos no veían lo bueno a eso. Un día, por simple curiosidad, probaron el imitar a ambos personajes en la pantalla.

Y los besos inocentes se habían vuelto una costumbre la cual no podían detener. Cada vez que se cruzaban y estaban solos, o incluso antes de ir a dormir; un corto roce de labios se llevaba a cabo entre ambos. No le veían lo malo y el contacto era cálido, pero al crecer aquél idealismo se volvió borroso y Kano comenzó a separarlos cada vez más, de manera cortante, un rechazo directo.

― ¿Y qué tiene de malo el que no lo seamos? ― Preguntó ― Aunque dejemos de ser niños pequeños, yo-

― Me confundes, estas asustándome Seto… Detente, por favor.

Y silencio. Un silencio en el que solo se escuchó un roce de sábanas en el cual el azabache se apartaba de su acompañante con pena, escuchando su extraño tono de voz. Uno completamente igual al que usó ese día en que rechazó sus besos. Bajó todo su semblante de manera cohibida.

― Perdón. ― Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir; claro, si lo lograba luego de eso.

El mentiroso simplemente observó su espalda en la noche, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a lo oscuro. ¿Por qué en ese momento se sentía tan mal?

Como si se hubiera arrepentido.

_"Imposible… Esto es lo que se debe hacer"._ Se dijo en mente, sonriendo un poco y volteando del lado contrario, cuidando de no rozar su espalda con la de Seto. Cerró los ojos e imitó a su acompañante: intentó dormir, pero estando ambos en la misma habitación luego de todo aquello hacía de la tarea algo casi imposible.

Lo que se debe hacer y lo que se quiere hacer son dos cosas completamente distintas.

¿A cuál debería hacer caso?

* * *

_Well, eso es todo._

_No tengo muchos comentarios –Debo irme a dormir rápido, así que lo terminé a las apuradas. Luego me fijo si hay algún error-_

_Creo que con ese final, esta historia paralela tendrá dos capítulos c:_

_Sin más que decir~_


	2. Lo que se quiere hacer

**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**-Créanme, si Kagerou me perteneciera, Shinkono sería Canon-**

* * *

Abrió los ojos por cuarta vez esa noche. Suspiró pesadamente, volviendo a cerrar los parpados con la vaga ilusión de, al fin, conciliar el sueño.

Y luego de ocho minutos volvió a abrirlos. Rascó sus rubios cabellos con la mano, mortificándose un poco por dentro. Frunció el ceño y se levantó del futón con lentitud, percatándose de no perturbar el sueño –o por lo menos parecía dormido- de Seto. Caminó lentamente con las manos delante de sí para no chocar con nada, pero su pie encontró la maleta que había usado para transportar todo y se tropezó con esta, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo.

Sonrió de manera torpe. _"¿Por qué me tropiezo con todo?"_. Se levantó mientras sobaba su cadera, quejándose en silencio. Agudizó el oído para ver si el otro se había despertado.

"_Cierto, tiene el sueño pesado"._ Y luego de recordarlo, se dirigió a paso desconsiderado hacia el baño, casi volviendo a tropezar en tres ocasiones distintas. Una vez dentro se encerró en él. Prendió la luz luego de tantear repetidas veces la pared. Se acercó con un poco de confusión hacia el lavamanos, donde a pesar de ser un lugar ambientado para parecer un sauna en todos sus sentidos, era completamente occidental, con un espejo sobre él para poder verse el rostro.

El rubio frunció el ceño, bajando la cabeza hacia el lavamanos y echándose una gran cantidad de agua en el rostro.

Recordó los días en que ellos eran niños pequeños.

En su cerebro se reprodujeron todas las escenas de aventura junto con Kido, Seto y su hermana mayor. Los juegos, las risas y el atardecer que siempre marcaba el final de la sesión en la cual los pequeños héroes organizaban sus planes.

Las bromas, los abrazos, los besos…

Volvió a tirarse agua al rostro. Tenía que olvidar todo aquello. Eran niños, los menores no sabían que los hombres no podían besarse entre sí.

Bueno, poder sí se podía pero… No era correcto, no era común, no era algo que todo el mundo hacía; para finalizar, era innatural. A pesar de que se atrevía a confesar que le gustaba, no debían seguir con eso. Tarde o temprano les encontrarían. Tarde o temprano los demás lo notarían. Tarde o temprano empezarían a hacer cosas que no tenían vuelta atrás. A pesar de ser como hermanos, ambos sabían que su sangre no era la misma, y de seguro fue aquello lo que impulsó al azabache a besarle cada vez de mayor manera.

Había finalizado con todo porque debía. Porque Seto cada día se volvía algo aún más difícil de saciar. Sentía como si le opacase cada vez más. Como si le dominara cada vez más. Aunque no lo notase, lo que él más odiaba era ser dominado. Tapaba su desconformidad a través de sus máscaras, pero cada vez que Kido le pateaba u obligaba a hacer algo, apreciaba un ligero resentimiento dentro.

Aunque Seto había adoptado una personalidad bastante amable. No sabía si se debía a la aparición de la Medusa o porque podía leer sus pensamientos y sabía que no le agradaba lo brusco que era antes.

Negó, volviendo a mojar su cara.

"_No tengo por qué siquiera ponerme en la lista. Está claro que Seto cambió por Mary. No por mí; por Mary. Mary…"_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría lentamente. Volteó con un poco de miedo, observando como nadie se encontraba del otro lado. Tragó saliva. _"¿Un fantasma?"_

Secó los restos de agua con la toalla que había a un lado, yendo a paso lento hacia la habitación nuevamente. Seto parecía dormir tranquilamente. Sudó frío. _"No me digas que en serio fue un fantasma"._

Y al dar un paso hacia adelante, se topó con algo invisible que luego de ser tocado cambió de color. Se dibujaron las líneas de un cuerpo femenino y luego el verde cabello cayó por sus hombros. La jovencita frunció el ceño levemente.

― ¿Kido? ― Susurró el mentiroso con un poco de asombro. Fijándose de no despertar a Seto. A pesar de saber que era de sueño pesado, no quería correr el riesgo.

― Sí, soy yo. ¿No me ves? ― Contestó con un poco de molestia.

― Sí pero… ¿A qué se debe tu visita a estas horas? ― Preguntó con un poco de extrañeza, sonriendo un poco. Le sorprendía que la peli verde esté despierta tan tarde, y por sobre todo, que haya venido a su habitación.

― Escuché un grito ― Confesó sin dar vueltas al asunto, apretando los puños un poco ―, venía de la habitación de Shintaro y Konoha… Entonces yo… ― Titubeó levemente. El mentiroso lanzó una pequeña risa.

― ¿Te dio miedo? ― Kido negó repetidas veces. Caminando hasta el futón y sentándose de espaldas a Seto. El rubio tragó saliva, acercándose un poco.

― No es eso ― Logró notar un ligero sonrojo a través de la oscura noche ―, es que… Ese grito fue un poco… ― Dejó la oración en el aire, despertando una interrogativa en el otro. Kano suspiró y no vio otra que sentarse a su lado.

― Si era tan fuerte, debí haberlo escuchado. ― Contestó sin estar completamente seguro de eso. Sabía que la habitación de Kido estaba pegada a la de ambos chicos y la de él se encontraba bastante lejos, pero de todas formas, en esos momentos había tanto silencio que cualquier sonido podía filtrarse.

― ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! ― Dijo en una especie de susurro fuerte ―. El grito era… ― Al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron y encogió la cabeza sobre sus piernas, haciendo desaparecer su rostro, mas no su cuerpo entero. Kano rio un poco.

― Está bien. Habrá sido tu imaginación ― Sonrió con calidez y apoyó un mano en su hombro, haciendo aparecer su rostro y logrando hacer que ella le mirara ―. Ahora sería mejor que duermas. Mañana habrá que levantarse temprano para poder disfrutar las aguas todo lo que podamos ― Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado ― ¿Sí? ― Y casi podía jurar que la jovencita le miró con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Pero solo fue por unos segundos. Luego asintió con la mirada un tanto sombría de siempre y se colocó de pie, desapareciendo al instante y yéndose del lugar con un abrir y cerrar de puerta. Kano suspiró.

"_Nunca cambiará"._

Volvió a acostarse a un lado de Seto, un poco más tranquilo que antes. La semi-charla con Kido le había distraído un poco. Pero los nervios volvieron a aparecer al instante. Cuando sintió como el azabache volteaba hacia su lado, empezó a sudar frío; helado.

Lo había escuchado todo. A pesar de no ser nada relevante, se sintió un poco incómodo. ¡Mínimo hubiese avisado!

― Kano… ― Le llamó con voz baja, obligando con esto a que el otro le mirase. Observó sus ojos dorados entre la oscuridad de la noche ―, ¿Qué quería Kido? ― El rubio mentiroso lanzó una leve risa.

― No tienes porqué preguntar. Ya sabes qué quería. Nos escuchaste después de todo ¿No? ― Habló con un poco de terquedad. Seto suspiró tenuemente, entrecerrando los ojos y sentándose en el futón.

― Kano… Estuve pensando y… ― Por la forma en que apretaba los puños, parecía estar conteniendo palabras atrapadas. El llamado simplemente se sentó de manera en que pudiese verle de forma cómoda; ya sentía como si se le quebrara el cuello ―, quiero que me contestes una pregunta. ― El otro revoleó los ojos de manera jocosa, sonriendo con fastidio.

―Anda, dime. ― Seto le clavó los ojos de manera fija, chocando miradas.

― ¿En verdad quieres terminar todo el pasado? ¿Quieres enterrarlo y que nunca vuelva a salir? ― Preguntó de forma penosa, recibiendo una mirada impresionada del otro. Kano simplemente volvió a sudar frío.

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de…?"_

Lanzó una risa irónica.

― Claro que quiero. ― Contestó como si fuese obvio. Seto simplemente estrechó la mirada como si estuviese enojándose.

― ¿Eso es lo que _debes_ o lo que _quieres_ hacer? ― Y el rubio se quedó sin palabras.

"_¿Cómo…?"_

Agudizó la mirada, intentando calar la oscuridad con los ojos –lo cual se le hizo una tarea un poco difícil-. Cuando lo logró, consiguió el verlo. En los ojos de ajeno se podía ver un ligero, fino y tenue color rojizo.

Kano enfureció.

― E-Estás usando tu poder… ― Avisó con un toque de ira en las palabras, incapaz de aguantar la injusticia en sus máscaras. ¿Eso significaba que no confiaba en él? Aunque, de todas maneras, ni él mismo confiaba en sí.

― Sé que ibas a mentirme ― Confesó mientras hacía desaparecer el destello rojizo de sus ojos ―, te conozco lo suficiente como para confiar en ti. ― Esas palabras pudieron haberle ofendido de sobremanera. Frunció el ceño levemente, forzando una sonrisa cínica.

― Bueno, no me interesa de todas formas. ― Sentenció vagamente, recibiendo una caricia en la mejilla. Abrió sus ojos con una extraña expresión al sentir aquellos dedos acariciando su piel de manera tan delicada.

― Incluso sin activar mi poder… Sé que estas mintiendo ― Se miraron un largo tiempo, sin saber cómo continuar con aquello. Seto se mantenía acariciando su tez con el dedo pulgar mientras el rubio entreabría la boca con una expresión confundida. El azabache suspiró tenuemente ― ¿Me harías un favor? ― Pidió con pena y suplicia. Kano pareció reaccionar en un pestañeo. Asintió ―, solo ahora, por un momento… ¿Podrías hacer lo que tú _quieres_ y no lo que _debes_? ― Silencio. Volvieron a mirarse intensamente.

Y en un momento el cual ninguno de los dos creyó que sucediera, Kano tomó un pequeño impulsó que le llevó a rozar ambos labios entre sí.

Seto se asombró, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad. Se mantuvo buscando el reflejo rojo en los ojos de ajeno, pero no había encontrado nada: era real, en verdad estaba besándole. No era un sueño, ni tampoco una ilusión gracias al poder del rubio. Cerró los ojos lentamente, y cuando lo hizo ya no sintió al otro sobre su rostro. Se había apartado.

― ¿He? ¿Por qué? ― Kano se recostó rápidamente y volteó para darle la espalda.

― Ya tienes lo que quieres. Hasta mañana. ― Sentenció de manera seca sin mirarle. El azabache le sacudió un poco.

― Vamos Kano, ¿Por…? ― Frenó la oración al notar aquello. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sus mentiras que podía verlas sin necesidad de enrojecer sus ojos ―. Argh, odio cuando haces eso… ― Frunció la expresión y volvió a acostarse de espaldas a él, maldiciendo en voz baja.

El verdadero Kano se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación, hecho una pequeña bolita humana. Ocultaba su sonrojado rostro entre las piernas mientras abrazaba estas con las manos. Su corazón parecía a punto de explotar. En verdad si era aquello lo que _quería_. Deseaba abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo y mucho más. Anhelaba hacer todo lo que podía sin preocuparse por los demás o la moral social. Sin amargarse por lo mal que podría verse.

Pero como era él, no podía hacer otra cosa más que adaptarse a lo demás, reprimiendo lo que en verdad sentía. Engañando a todos y hasta a él mismo. Ya era costumbre, ya era un hecho. No podía cambiar.

Aun así, por primera vez en toda su vida, deseaba hacer lo que en verdad quería para su vida.

Y quedó dormido debajo de todos esos pensamientos, sintiendo un gran remordimiento en el alma.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertaron y no cruzaron miradas en ningún momento. Ambos se cambiaron en momentos distintos y fueron a las aguas de igual manera. Kano escuchó un débil jadeo al pasar por la puerta de Shintaro y Konoha. Se parecía a aquellos que lanzas al aguantar un dolor, pero al mismo tiempo ese dolor es algo placentero.

"_Uh ¿Un masaje?" _Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la inocente mente del rubio mientras continuaba con su camino hacia las aguas termales. Allí dentro, se encontró con Hibiya y, cómo no, Seto. Al cruzar miradas, el azabache se retiró de las aguas a gran velocidad; evitando el contacto de cualquier manera. Se fue de allí sin siquiera vestirse.

Y el rechazo no pudo estar más latente en el otro. Frunció el ceño, aguantando un pequeño lamento que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

Se ignoraron, se ignoraron y continuaron ignorándose durante todo el tiempo ahí. Volviendo a la base, el enojo impidió al mentiroso la tarea de colaborar en algo. Se veía completamente cegado en su terquedad.

Luego de la gran revelación de la Homosexualidad no tan reprimida de Shintaro, todo el mundo se conmocionó. El Hikikomori explicaba todo lo que había sucedido y los llevó a su 'relación actual', sacando un par de suspiros a Mary, asombros a Momo, desmayos a Ene, expresiones extrañas a Hibiya, y el mismo rostro impactado a Kano.

La charla sería algo más o menos así:

Shintaro empezó a hablar sobre las veces que besó a Konoha, cómo, cuándo, dónde porqué, y también añadió un par de comentarios extraños.

― Y entonces, bueno, lo besé de esa manera y… ― Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Momo.

―Así que lo besaste con lengua y todo…

― ¡No es que yo haya querido besarlo! ― Intentó excusarse para recibir inmediatamente un quejido de parte de Konoha.

― ¿¡No querías besarme?! ― Pareció lamentarse. El Kisaragi volteó hacia él.

― Bueno, pero no de esa manera. ― Y Mary interrumpió.

― Pues tu relato no parece decir lo mismo.

― ¡Pero hubieron cosas peores, por favor, no se impacten por esto! ― Volvió a quejarse. El albino a su lado se sonrojó terriblemente. Hibiya atacó.

― ¡Woa! ¡Konoha está hecho un tomate! ― La medusa contratacó de atrás.

― ¿Por qué será? ― Habló con ese tono el cual te dice "Anda, ya sabemos por qué". Él se sonrojó aún más, bajando la mirada y hablando en un susurro.

― S-Shintaro lamió mi… ― Y el nombrado se lanzó sobre él, silenciándolo.

― ¡Su pecho! ― Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, notando que ya era bastante revelador. Se sonrojó a la par que su pareja al escuchar las risas pervertidas de Momo.

― ¿Y qué hacías tú allí?

La charla fue a un destino incierto. Simplemente se sacó la conclusión de intentar no dejarlos solos por el bien de Konoha y no impresionarse al ver algún que otro beso en ambos.

Momo y Mary eran las que más disfrutaban de la situación. Fujoshis sedientas de contenido Yaoi, ya tenían una fuente inagotable.

En un momento del día, Seto decidió que debía hablar con Kano. No podían dejar las cosas así. Lo buscó en todas las habitaciones de la base, sin encontrarle en ningún momento. Luego de varias horas se dio por vencido, recostándose en el sillón. A su lado estaba Konoha, mirando la televisión. Se notaba que a pesar de tener los ojos clavados allí, no estaba prestando atención en absoluto.

― Konoha ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― El albino pareció reaccionar al escuchar la voz de Seto.

― Sí. Claro. ― Volteó hacia el azabache con un poco de nervios, como si temiera que alguien descubriera lo que pasaba por su mente.

― ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien? ― Preguntó sin rodeos. Su acompañante bajó un poco la mirada, sonrojándose.

― Bueno, es difícil de explicar pero… ― Elevó nuevamente su rostro, sonriendo levemente ―. Para resumir, tu corazón late rápido, no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona y… No importa qué suceda, no quieres dejarla ir. ― Luego de decir aquello, Seto se puso a pensar. ¿No era eso lo que había sentido todo el tiempo?

Volteó a verle para agradecer el gesto, pero se sobresaltó junto con el albino al ver la repentina aparición del Hikikomori, quién se apoyó en la espalda del sillón. Tenía una soda en su mano derecha.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― Se podía escuchar un deje de envidia en sus palabras. Kousuke rio levemente, tapando su boca con la mano.

― Nada importante… ― Contestó Konoha mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando la barbilla del otro desde abajo. Shintaro bajó el rostro para quedar frente a frente.

― ¿Seguro? ― Elevó una ceja para verificar. El albino asintió con ánimos.

― Beso. ― Dijo más como una afirmación que otra cosa. El Kisaragi se sonrojó de sobremanera, desviando la mirada a la par que el otro cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa segura, completamente convencido de que Shintaro correspondería. El miembro número siete miró a Seto con un poco de pena.

― ¿Qué miras? Voltéate… ― A pesar de que todos supieran que ambos eran novios, no le gustaba la idea de besarlo frente a alguien más. El azabache asintió y desvió el rostro hacia otro lado. Cuando el Hikikomori verificó que no podía verles, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él para unir sus labios. Konoha lanzó una risilla al sentir el mentón del otro sobre su nariz. Era una posición bastante extraña, pero no le disgustaba del todo.

Kousuke inclinó la mirada lentamente, observándoles desde la cuenca de sus ojos. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía notarse a leguas que ese era un contacto completamente sincero. Suspiró tenuemente, esperando que no le descubrieran viéndoles. Bueno, por lo menos Shintaro. El Kisaragi rompió el contacto, elevándose y colocando la soda delante de su semblante.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Habló con la lata ―. A-Ah, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa, chiquita… ― Sonrió y acarició la Coca cola con la mano. Konoha aguantó una risa ―. ¡No! Yo te quiero mucho pero… ― Desvió la mirada. Seto se sorprendió por los grandes dotes de actor que poseía. Porque no podía estar hablando con la lata en serio. No en serio ¿O sí? ―. ¿Que lo demuestre? ― Pareció sorprendido y luego se apenó ―. Bueno, si tú lo quieres así. ― E inmediatamente, dirigió la soda a sus labios y bebió un largo trago, casi acabándola sin siquiera respirar. El albino rio aún más fuerte que antes. Aquella actuación pareció divertirle.

El miembro número dos negó repetidas veces con una sonrisa en su rostro, levantándose lentamente y continuando con su tarea de buscar a Kano.

Recordó todo lo que Konoha le había dicho. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, casi siempre pensaba en el mentiroso. De buena manera, de mala manera; no importaba, todo el tiempo estaba latente en su mente. Decidió de ir a comprar algo para comer, puesto que el alimento del refrigerador parecía haber desaparecido.

Antes de salir, encontró a Kido y Kano frente a la puerta, hablando entre ellos. Parecían ir a algún lugar en especial.

"_Ya. Aquí está. Es ahora o nunca."_

― Kano. ― Llamó la atención de este, quién ni siquiera volteó a mirarle.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó con un deje de resentimiento. Kido notó esto y formó una extraña expresión.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― El rubio simplemente rio con ironía.

― No te interesa. ― Contestó con rechazo, abriendo la puerta. Tsubomi observó cómo se retiraba de allí y no pudo hacer más que seguirle el paso. Seto frunció levemente el ceño, acercándose al marco de la puerta y echando la cabeza fuera, observando a ambos retirarse de allí. Entrecerró la mirada.

Observó su silueta junto con la de Kido alejarse lenta y dolorosamente. Suspiró con dolor, aguantando el enojo y la pena. Sería mejor que le dejara ir. Insistir tanto solo haría que el otro le odiase más. Pero eso era lo que debía hacer.

"_Ah, no quiero dejarle ir"._ Pensó mientras apresuraba el paso y sostenía su antebrazo, deteniendo al rubio y sorprendiendo a ambos, haciéndoles voltear hacia él.

― Kano ― Repitió de manera firme, recibiendo una extraña mirada ―, por favor. ― El llamado frunció un poco el ceño.

― ¿Por favor qué? ― Apretó los dientes ―. Suéltame. ― Afirmó para soltarse de su agarre con un vaivén de brazo. Caminó rápidamente para alejarse, pero el azabache llegó hasta él y le detuvo con un abrazo firme, impidiendo que el otro pudiese seguir con su camino.

― Por favor… No dejes que todo termine así. ― Susurró cerca de su oído. El rubio apretó los puños, sin poder contener lo que sentía por mucho tiempo. Bajó la cabeza todo lo que pudo, colocando ambas manos sobre los brazos del otro y aguantando un sollozo. Negó repetidas veces, apenándose cada vez más.

― No lo sé. ― Contestó viéndose incapaz de hacer algo.

Kido simplemente observó todo sin saber exactamente qué decir. Todo la había tomado de sorpresa. Ambos parecían tan dolidos que le agobiaba.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que nunca había visto una expresión así en Kano. Al borde de las lágrimas, aguantando muchísimas cosas, tirando sus máscaras al suelo. Se mantuvo en shock mientras observaba lo poco que podía.

Lo que se debe hacer y lo que se quiere hacer son dos cosas completamente distintas.

¿A cuál debería hacer caso?

* * *

_SIN COMENTARIOS, COMO SIEMPRE X'DDDD_

_Well, ante todo esto~, no lo sé, nada (?)_

_No lo revisé, so, pueden haber varios errores. Luego me fijaré._

_PUEDE que halla tercera parte o lo deje abierto. Ni idea. -Eso significa 'Si no hay review, no habrá nada' (?-_


End file.
